


Orange Soda

by earlessweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, Mutual Pining, Potions Class (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlessweasley/pseuds/earlessweasley
Summary: In which a headstrong Slytherin likes one of the Weasley twins, but her amortentia smells like both of them. Or does it?
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Orange Soda

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from something i saw a few months ago, so creds to them for giving me this idea :^)

"Amortentia," Professor Severus Snape began, taking a sharp inhale of the fumes coming from the liquid in the cauldron in front of him. "The most powerful love potion in the world. The most difficult potion to brew, but somehow you hormonal teenagers think it's the most rewarding." His eyes flickered upwards to his sixth-year students, glaring at them with a burning passion. It was obvious that he didn't want to be teaching them about amortentia, yet he knew it was a part of their curriculum.

"Reckon his smells like Harry's mum, doesn't it?" Fred snickered and glanced over at his brother. The Weasley twins paid very little attention in any of their lessons, however they seemed to be the most reckless in Potions considering their distaste for Snape. Before George had the chance to respond, likely with a snide comment, he grunted at the feeling of an elbow digging into his abs. "Don't you dare, George." Felicity looked over at her friend and gave him a look of warning, causing him to back away from the conversation and continue listening to the professor.

Snape, clearly unamused by Fred's statement, rolled his eyes and turned his back to the students. "You all have a vial of amortentia in front of you. Study it carefully and take note of what you smell. If you behave, I might just teach you how to brew it next lesson." 

Before the professor even had the time to tell his pupils to begin, the twins made grabby hands at the vial. Unfortunately for them, even their abnormally long arms couldn't reach the potion that was situated perfectly in front of Felicity, who was propped in between them. With a small smirk, she stood up slightly to extend her arm and grab the vial. "Unlucky," She giggled.

"Alright then, have it your way." George huffed as he watched his female friend examine the vial up close. It was a bit unclear as to what the colour of the potion was (considering the lighting in the Potions classroom was absolutely horrendous), but it seemed to be pink-ish if anything. "Go on, smell it," Fred teased. The girl made no attempt to respond immediately, as she knew that the twins were simply trying to wind her up. They knew that the potion was love-related, so of course they were going to mess with her given the opportunity.

The worst thing about it was the fact that they _knew_ she fancied one of them. They just didn't know which one. On one hand, Fred and Felicity seemed to be very flirty in public and nearly any student would point them out as a couple. Fred was always the one who'd hold her hand and take her away from a situation where she felt uncomfortable, and she always seemed to be chatting his ear off. Not to mention, they were always connected at the hip whenever they were walking from lesson to lesson.

However, on the other hand, there was George. The more reserved twin that really didn't like vocalising his feelings or vocalising the fact that someone else may have feelings for him. Even though Felicity and Fred seemed to have huge amounts of chemistry, there was something different between her and George. Like the fact that she sat ever-so-slightly closer to him during meals and in lessons. Or how she always seemed to be more gentle with him. Or how whenever he made a good play during quidditch, she would cheer twice as loud.

If you were to ask her who she fancied between the two of them, she'd probably just laugh in your face and walk away. Vulnerability wasn't her thing, and she knew that if she were to tell you about her love life then she'd be at her most vulnerable. Not to mention, how could she possibly be in love with one of the Weasley twins?

"I smell..." The Slytherin girl took a deep inhale of the potion, letting herself become intoxicated by its wonderful scent. "Quidditch gear..." She breathed in again. "...Fireworks, or at least gunpowder..." She assumed it _was_ fireworks, but didn't want to jump to conclusions. "...And... Orange soda...?" 

"Orange... What?" Fred, clearly taken aback, could barely put a sentence together. As if it would give him some sort of clarification, he sniffed his school robe, then leaned over to sniff George's. However, much to his dismay, they both just smelled... Normal. His face twisted in confusion as he took note of the scents his friend mentioned on a piece of parchment. He would've most certainly assumed that her amortentia was _definitely_ alluded towards him or George, but the orange soda completely threw him off.

\--

_"It's getting a bit late Fiz, don't you think?" George looked down at Felicity, who was currently resting her head on his lap. The pair were sat in the Gryffindor Common Room (something pretty normal, as she loved to sneak out of the Slytherin dungeons past curfew and have a sleepover with them), talking about who-knows-what. Fred had been with them up until a few minutes ago, when he decided it was time for bed and bid them farewell._

_Felicity yawned but nonetheless shook her head, adamant on staying alone with George. As much as she loved sleeping, she loved being with him just a little bit more. "Let's just talk, that'll keep us awake. I feel like you're one of my best friends, yet I hardly know anything about you." Her bright eyes peered up at the redhead, a glimmer of bliss found within them. George smiled down at her and nodded. "Alright, alright. Just a few more minutes of chatting."_

_"Good. Go on, ask me a few questions. Keep me engaged." The girl let out another yawn._

_"Hm," George pondered. "What's your... favourite food?"_

_"Food? You know I like all foods, Weasley." Felicity giggled softly and booped the tip of his nose. A soft blush rose to his cheeks after she had done so, but fortunately she turned her head away before she could see it. "But here, I'll give you a favourite drink. I like orange soda."_

_"Orange soda?" The boy questioned. Sure, he could work out what orange soda was simply by the name, but it was safe to say that he had never tried it before. His friend turned back to look up at him, a soft smile upon her lips. It was obvious that she was considering whether or not she should tease him for not knowing about orange soda, but her response indicated that she had decided upon being nice._

_"Yes, orange soda. It's fizzy, tangy, and amazing. I mean, butterbeer and pumpkin juice are great too, but muggle treats are honestly otherworldly. I could drink nothing but orange soda for the rest of my life and I'd be happy. Unfortunately, an orange soda diet isn't healthy, is it?"_

_As Felicity continued to babble on about how amazing orange soda was, George continued to admire her beauty. The way her eyes lit up every time she said 'orange' or 'soda' was the cutest thing in the world. The way she became so animated as she explained how it felt to go to a 'muggle supermarket' and buy some of the delectable liquid was priceless. And her smile was one that he had never before seen on her. It was absolutely brilliant to see her so passionate over something so simple._

_"Right, I think it's bedtime now." Much to the girl's dismay, George finally put a stop to her talking as he led them upstairs. Whenever Felicity slept over, he would let her have his bed while he slept on the floor beside her. Tonight was nothing out of the ordinary from this, making sure she had her privacy when she changed into her pyjamas and giving her a gentle 'goodnight' from the floor when they finally settled in. The last thing on his mind before he fell asleep was this silly Slytherin girl and her abnormal fondness for orange soda._

_And as always, Felicity slept in to the point where she missed going down to breakfast with him and Fred. But somehow, she woke up to an empty dorm and a bottle of orange soda on the nightstand next to her._

-

Whilst Fred took the time to try and figure out the meaning behind the tangy scent found in her amortentia, George looked over at the girl, who had now gone quiet. A soft smile had formed on his lips as he watched her try to brush away what had just happened and what that meant for her and her now well-aware crush. With pure adoration in his eyes, his arm extended to gently take the vial from her grasp. 

"Honeysuckle, rain, and... orange soda." George said simply as he smelled the potion. If it wasn't obvious before, he now made it clear that she had nothing to worry about. Orange soda may have started as one of Felicity's silly little passions, but it had now become George's entire world.


End file.
